1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for cooling substances such as, for example, integrated circuit chips, and more particularly, the present invention relates to thermoelectric coolers.
2. Description of Related Art
As the speed of computers continues to increase, the amount of heat generated by the circuits within the computers continues to increase. For many circuits and applications, increased heat degrades the performance of the computer. These circuits need to be cooled in order to perform most efficiently. In many low end computers, such as personal computers, the computer may be cooled merely by using a fan and fins for convective cooling. However, for larger computers, such as main frames, that perform at faster speeds and generate much more heat, these solutions are not viable.
Currently, many main frames utilize vapor compression coolers to cool the computer. These vapor compression coolers perform essentially the same as the central air conditioning units used in many homes. However, vapor compression coolers are quite mechanically complicated requiring insulation and hoses that must run to various parts of the main frame in order to cool the particular areas that are most susceptible to decreased performance due to overheating.
A much simpler and cheaper type of cooler are thermoelectric coolers. Thermoelectric coolers utilize a physical principle known as the Peltier Effect, by which DC current from a power source is applied across two dissimilar materials causing heat to be absorbed at the junction of the two dissimilar materials. Thus, the heat is removed from a hot substance and may be transported to a heat sink to be dissipated, thereby cooling the hot substance. Thermoelectric coolers may be fabricated within an integrated circuit chip and may cool specific hot spots directly without the need for complicated mechanical systems as is required by vapor compression coolers.
However, current thermoelectric coolers are not as efficient as vapor compression coolers requiring more power to be expended to achieve the same amount of cooling. Furthermore, current thermoelectric coolers are not capable of cooling substances as greatly as vapor compression coolers. Therefore, a thermoelectric cooler with improved efficiency and cooling capacity would be desirable so that complicated vapor compression coolers could be eliminated from small refrigeration applications, such as, for example, main frame computers, thermal management of hot chips, RF communication circuits, magnetic read/write heads, optical and laser devices, and automobile refrigeration systems.
The present invention provides a thermoelectric device with improved efficiency is provided. In one embodiment, the thermoelectric device includes an electrical conductor thermally coupled to a cold plate and a thermoelement electrically coupled to the electrical conductor. The thermoelement is constructed from a thermoelectric material and has a plurality of tips through which the thermoelement is electrically coupled to the electrical conductor. The thermoelectric tips provide a low resistive connection while minimizing thermal conduction between the electrical conductor and the thermoelement.